As any server, virtual or physical, possesses finite capacity, the number of connections to a server over a network will be subject to inherent or imposed limits. In a single processor system, the processor may field all of these requests to create connections. The processor may process multiple connections in parallel according to the processor's own capacity. As the number of requests for service exhaust a processor's capacity, the system may establish a spillover system to service additional requests. In a multi-core system, requests to create connections may be handled by different cores at different times. Each of the cores may be running at different capacity. It is challenging to manage the connections across the different cores as the cores reach their capacity and require spillover support.